


Sandstorm's Plan to Boost Morale

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandstorm had a plan. Ultra Magnus witnesses the aftermath.</p><p>Contains: implied off screen interfacing of the enthusiastically rough consensual variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandstorm's Plan to Boost Morale

Ultra Magnus peered out of his office, lured by the clatter and clang of delicate-sounding metal. "What's all the commotion?" he asked, although he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Sandstorm!" Lightspeed yelled. He zoomed past, dragging a trolley full of emergency equipment.

"He had a plan," Afterburner added, trudging after his team mate. "Stupid plan, if you ask me."

"What plan?" Magnus asked.

Afterburner sighed and brought himself to a halt. "Plan to improve morale," he said. "'Cause Sky Lynx went and ran his mouth about the humans powering up that collider thing they made. The other Paradronians got all twitchy, he said it'd calm 'em down."

"Coming through!" Another trolley clattered into the corridor, this one pushed by a slightly frantic looking First Aid. "Excuse me! Mind your feet!"

By now, Ultra Magus was certain he didn't want to know. First Aid was in a hurry; that never boded well. But he asked anyway, on the basis that finding out now was better than getting a nasty surprise later on. "How did Sandstorm plan to improve morale?"

Afterburner made a fuss of getting himself out of First Aid's path. "He made a sign. It says 'The end is near. Have sex,' in big blue letters. Got a glittery red Autobot symbol on it and a length of cable to hang it around his neck."

"Afterbuner!" First Aid called, as he reached the outer door. "If you please! Your assistance is vital!"

"And he showed it to the Paradronians?" Magnus said. He could imagine a dozen different ways that could go wrong.

Afterburner heaved himself from the wall and began to trudge away. “He would have,” he answered. “Only the Dinobots found him first.” The Technobot sped up, responding to First Aid’s frantic waving. “But don't worry,” he added. “Last thing I saw he had a _big_ smile on his face."


End file.
